hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hatafutte Parade - Ameryka
Hatafuttte Parade Ameryki (はたふってパレード アメリカ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Amerika-ba) jest drugim endingiem w sezonie anime Hetalia World Series. Utwór zaśpiewany został przez Katsuyuki Konishi. Tekst piosenki (kanji) (Are You Ready?) 右手にはハンバーガー 左手にはシェイク！ バーガー食ってシェイク飲んでフリーダム パレード 魅惑の世界へ Welcome(ようこそ)！ 手をとって輪になって　回るぜ地球号 French Fries もBig Sizeで絶好調！ 世界一の証さ　Stars and Strips 君たちの役割を発表するぞ 俺の援護だ！ バーガー食って　シェイク飲んで　ダンシングパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たった一つの地球（うた）　完成さ！ ギターかき鳴らすは　俺　アメリカ！ 「俺のクールでナイスなプレイを　聞き逃すんじゃないぞー！」 スーパーサイズの　たいまつで 世界中を　照らすのさ 交友関係は　地球だけにとどまらないぞ　なっ！トニー Going my way! Going my way! Going my way!　風邪にはこれさ　ハンバーガー Going my way!　コーラを飲んでも　元気になるぞ！ Going my way! Yes! We can! Going my way!　 「そろそろ食後のデザートが食べたくなってきたぞ、 おっ！　ちょうどあそこに　アイス屋があるじゃないかー HAHAHA　運がいいぞー　さすがヒーローの俺だな！！ カラフルな　アイス食って　ハッピータイム　ドルッフゥー メロディは　万国共通さ 5つの大陸と　7つの海を ノリノリなテンポで　大横断！ 希望を抱いて　Independence Day 「バーベキューにピクニック、花火、 好きなことを楽しもうじゃないか！」 独立の証さ　Stars and Stripes つまり　俺が　ヒーローさ⌒☆ 「パレードはいいダイエットになりそうだぞ 長く歩き続けるためにも　そろそろまた　ハンバーガーのチャージが必要だなぁ」 Tekst piosenki (romaji) (Are You Ready?) Migi te ni wa HAMBURGER Hidari te ni wa Shake! Burger kutte shake nonde FREEDOM PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e Welcome(youkoso)! Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru zo chikyuu go French fries mo big size de zekkouchou! Sekai ichi no akashisa STARS & STRIPES "Kimitachi no yakuwari wo happyou suru zo! Ore no, engo da!" Burger kutte shake nonde Dancing Parade Gakki o narashite koushin da Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa! GUITAR kakinarasu wa ore America! "Ore no COOL de NICE na PLAY o kikinogasunja naizo-!" SUPER SIZE no taimatsu de Sekai juu o terasunosa Kouyuu-kankei wa chikyuu dake ni todomaranai zo Na, TONY! Going my way! Going my way! Going my way! Kaze ni wa kore sa! HAMBURGER Going my way! COLA o nondemo genki ni naru zo! Going my way! Yes! We can! Going my way! "Sorosoro syokugo no DESSERT ga tabetaku natte kita zo, O! Choudo asoko ni ICE ya ga arujanaika. HAHAHA. Un ga ii zo, sasuga HERO no ore dana!!" COLORFUL na ICE kutte HAPPY TIME dorufoo MELODY wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o Norinori na TEMPO de daioudan! Kibou o daite INDEPENDENCE DAY "Barbeque ni PICNIC, hanabi. Sukina koto o tanoshimou ja naika!" Dokuritsu no akashi sa STARS AND STRIPES Tsumari ore ga HERO sa. "PARADE wa ii DIET ni narisou da zo. Nagaku aruki tsuzukeru tameni mo sorosoro mata HAMBURGER no CHARGE ga hitsuyou danaa..." Tłumaczenie (Jesteście gotowi?) W prawej ręce mam Hamburgera! W lewej ręce mam Shake! Jedzenie hamburgerów, picie shake'ów. To jest parada wolności! W kierunku uroczego świata! Witamy! Złapmy się za ręce, narysujmy kółko, zakręćmy nim! To świat! Z dużymi frytkami jestem w dobrej formie! Naszym początkiem było the Stars and StripesNawiązujące do flagi Stanów Zjednoczonych, 50 gwiazd oznacza 50 stanów i 13 pasów dla 13 pierwszych kolonii. "Dobrze, teraz przydzielę wam zadania! Będziecie mnie osłaniać!" Jedzenie hamburgerów, picie shake'ów. To taneczna parada! Niech zabrzmią wasze instrumenty! Czas maszerować! Jeśli wszyscy na raz-dwa zabrzmią razem jako zespół Ta i tylko ta piosenka będzie kompletna Gitarzystą jestem ja! Ameryka! "Nie przegap mojego fajnego grania!" Z pochodniami XXL Świat się świeci Moi znajomi nie ograniczają się do Ziemian No nie, Tony? Chodź ze mną! Chodź ze mną! Chodź ze mną! Jeśli jesteś przeziębiony, weź hamburgera! Chodź ze mną! Cola jest mile widziana! Chodź ze mną! Yes! We Can! Odniesienie do przemówienia Baracka Obamy. Chodź ze mną! "Mam ochotę na deser... O! Widzę stoisko z lodami! Hahah! Jaki fart! Jestem bohaterem!" Jedzenie kolorowych lodów to szczęśliwy czas, durufoo Ta melodia jest uniwersalna Na pięciu kontynentach i siedmiu morzach W rockowym tempie przeplatają się idealnie! Mam duże nadzieje związane z tobą, Święcie Niepodległości!Stany Zjednoczone hucznie świętują odłączenie się od Wielkiej Brytanii, czyli rocznicę ich niepodległości. "Barbeque, piknik, fajerwerki! Ciesz się ze wszystkiego co lubisz!" O naszej niepodległości świadczą the Stars and Stripes Teraz powiedz "JESTEM BOHATEREM!" "Hahah! Parada to dobre ćwiczenie! By iść dalej muszę zjeść trochę hamburgerów..." Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Hatafutte Parade Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:Piosenka